Acceptance:Students/Hanna Rigby
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 06:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- Short Answer Q's (required at all times) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? She has low self-esteem, she does not really like anything about herself. Her sense of pride and self-worth was ripped away from her when she was young. She does not think she can ever go back to who she was. 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character think they've been successful so far? Success (to her) is being happy with who you are and what you have. She is half way there, but she does not think she will ever be happy with who she is. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? She is only honest with herself either in thought or on paper. She does not open up to other people willingly, her emotions only come out in the midst of a breakdown or when someone has made a fruitful attempt to get to know her. It usually take a lot of effort and she does not think anyone should waste their time trying. 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? She is not looking for a potential lover and possibly never will be. (What she does not know is that she wants someone who is outgoing, someone who can help her to be the person she was supposed to be before she shut down.) 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? As quietly and painlessly as possible. Hopefully in her sleep or so far away that no one would have to do anything about it. ---- Multiple Choice Q's (required at all times) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You witness someone getting robbed. What do you do? :A) Deliberately do nothing. :B) Stand there and just watch, uncertain of what to do. :C) Help stop the thief. :D) Call the police. 2) What's a good sport? :A) Chess :B) American Football :C) Football :D) Figure Skating 3) What genre of music do you like the most? :A) Rock :B) Country :C) Pop :D) Indie 4) What movie genre do you like the most? :A) Action :B) Romantic :C) Sci-Fi :D) Horror 5) For some unknown reason, class has been canceled. What would you do now? :A) Go read a book :B) Go play some Capture The Flag with friends :C) Go draw your next masterpiece :D) Go meet up with your friends in preparation for the biggest prank ever. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) She is quiet, almost never saying a word. She can be brought out of her shell and sometimes it is hard to tell what it might take to do that. It could something as simple as saying "Hello, how are you?" Or something a bit more involved. She does not actually like people, but she has come to understand that life is immeasurably harder to live without people wo care, at the least without someone to love. Her adoptive family has made a big impact in her life, not only have they been the first people to express their love and devotion to her, they are the first people that she has ever trusted. She became just as protective of them as they are of her, uncompromising in her sense of loyalty. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) She had no parental figure in her youth, sure she had parents like every child does, her mother and father were no mother and father to her. They left her on her own more often than they took care of her, they would have sold her for drugs if they could have found the right buyer. A couple of times and rather unsuccessfully they actually tried to pawn her off on their dealer. By the time she was five she was finally taken away from her biological parents for good. She spent the next five years with at least one new family every six months. She lived in the homes of ten different families before her "home life" became stable. She was finally placed with a couple who had been trying for nearly a decade to have a child of their own. Having only met them once before she was reluctant to open up to these new parents after having had a few that treated her extremely poorly. She had been an accessory to mothers who only wanted the title but not the responsibility that came with it. She had been the unwitting victim of fathers who should have never been around a child at all, for any reason. Feeling unwelcome in yet another home was not something she wanted to go through once again. Being there a few months and then returning to the orphanage from whence she came. She began to expect it when people grew tired of her, the sense of rejection she got was as normal to her as breathing in her mind. Luckily this time was for keeps, her adoption was probably the best thing for her. Her new family lived in Denmark much like many of the old ones had, she was even able to recognize some of the surrounding area from her time spent with various other families in the past. It was mildly annoying but it also gave her a sense of familiarity with her surroundings. She would have preferred to be some places new. Although she never told anyone any of this. When she saw one of her previous fathers, one of the ones that hurt her, in while in Ringsted she began to tremble uncontrollably. She shut down much like she had when she was first placed in the orphanage. Casper and Pia were worried, of course, it was Pia who able to break through to her and Casper who set her free of said fear by showing her how unintimidating that former father truly was. Worry and doubt still got the better of her and Durmstrang did not help matters. Casper did something for her that day she never thought anyone would. He fought for her and it proved to her that even when she finds it hard to believe there are people who are willing to go out of their way to protect her from harm. She still trembles when someone looks at her a certain way. Her trigger appears to manipulated when she is in the presence of a boy or a man. She is not afraid of men, or boys for that matter. If said person is considered friendly she is fine when the line between what she is comfortable with and what she is uncomfortable with is crossed things for her change. The world goes grey and silent, she cannot hear anything except her heartbeat. Learning magic seemed to be the only outlet for a short while, that was until she discovered how much she loved Potions, Herbology was a close second but nothing seemed to put in a place of ease as much as a simmering cauldron did. She often tried to use that exact imagery as a way to calm herself. When the color started to fade from the world. Her attempts were not always successful after some manboy did or said something that did not generally have the same effect on others that it did on her. Sometimes she was too far gone and there was just nothing that she or anyone else could do. What she needed in those particular moment was the time that her mind was trying to allow her to be alone. In addition to her time spent learning to master brewing techniques and the various ingredients used in them she gained a love of books. She did not care to read in the pursuit of knowledge, unless that knowledge was Potions related. She liked how words allowed a person to lose themselves. How one could paint a picture based on how perfectly certain words fit together. Poetry is not an art that is lost on her, as a matter of fact it has become something that she treasures dearly. She bares her soul often but only ever on paper, she writes constantly. She never shares her poems with other people considering what she keeps in her heart as sacred as what she keeps in her head. She has even found a way to keep her words safe from prying eyes. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters! Also, Muggle-Borns are under the guise of being Half-Blood or Pure-Blood, remember that.) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Fifth Year Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2/1 ---- Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Student Sorted